When a Demigod Dreams
by Kenichi-Kurosaki
Summary: Gaia has been defeated and all is at peace, or so it seems. Something is stirring in the dark, something that is awakening the oldest of foes. It's up to our heroes Thailia, Percy, and a mysterious demigod to stop the monster and prevent the amassing of all of tartarus. Rated T for: violence, language, and maybe some romance. Read and Review.
1. Meet the Greeks

When a Demigod Dreams

**;,'.,[]['After it has been so long I have finally started up another story, but unlike the others I will not stop with this story until I have completed it! This I swear! Any way that aside I've decided to make this world a little AU, I like a lot of the characters but I don't really have the attention span or the patients to write about them all so I'm just sticking to my favorites. Feedback is very important to me so feel free to comment a lot!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan the biggest troll ever does.**_

**Chapter 1: Meet the Greeks**

"3...2...1, YES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, it was now officially quitting time at the restaurant I worked at. Don't get me wrong I loved my job at "Pans Corner" but if it's slow like it was today I can't but help to look at the clock constantly. I looked around the open lobby with pride, every table had been wiped down, the floor was mopped and all napkins and condiments had been stocked. All that were left were one or two customers still enjoying their food, but even the slow consumption of their meal didn't bother me. I was finally free and on my way to the best place in the world, my room for some much needed R&R.

"Hey Luis, the lobby is all cleaned up we just got to wait for these last few stragglers." I tossed to my boss. Luis was a short man with a round pot belly and a major case of goat beard, he always walked funny like every step hurt him but don't let that fool you. You should see him sprint whenever some punk try's to run off without paying. That man can really strike fear in to anyone despite his small size. The goat man as I called him looked at me with a calculating gaze.

"You sure you got everything Killer?" Luis asked me, looking up from counting today's intake, his eyes focused on me like lasers scopes. I nodded yes, I had actually gotten all of the required chores done on time for once.

"Alright, just take the trash out and you can head home." He grumbled as he continued to count today's cash.

"Sure thing boss." I waved picking up the garbage and headed out side to the dump. The air was quite nice tonight, seeing as today was one of the hottest on record in the whole state of Colorado, crickets hummed and a soft breeze blew away the smell of garbage as I neared the dumpster.

"Phew!" I exclaimed taking in deep breath before opening the lid," can't wait for trash day to get rid of this."

"Tell me about it, you couldn't work at a nicer restaurant or in retail?" a voice complained behind me causing my ears to burn as fiercely as the mark on my arm. I quickly spun around to see my least favorite relative.

"Hello Somnus, you half-witted dream sack!" I barked fiercely, my rage being barely contained as he feigned surprise. He looked older than the last time I saw him, his white beard had grown a few inches so that he looked more like a skinny Santa in a starry blue leisure suit with wings coming out of his star white hair that had been dragged out of bed.

"Really? That any way to greet your great grandfather? After all, I was the one who saved you from that miserable Camp Jupiter. You should be on your knee's thanking me." He said pointing a gloved finger at me.

"Yeah you saved me, only after you had gotten me in trouble with the praetor Frank Zhang! What were you thinking!" I seriously wanted to deck the SOB but given how he was the immortal god of sleep I didn't see any good chances.

"Oh please the boy wasn't even conscious of what he was doing. That what he gets for sleeping on the job. Honestly back in my day praetors were killed for sleeping while they were on duty. "

"Yeah well you're not the one he thought was his girlfriend and trying to smooch you sick basterd! He nearly got me had I not hit him with Reyna's jar of jelly beans."

The god of sleep rolled his eyes in annoyance, we had gone through this conversation before many times.

"What do you want anyways?" I quipped trying to get to the point of why he decided to contact me after all this time.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot with your constant complaining. Its time you continued on your journey." He stated as if it was a matter of fact. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I had not heard from him in nine months and during that time I had to scrape together a living just to get my next meal and here he was the god of sleep telling me I should keep going.

"Well gee I'm sure glad you made it all the way here but sorry I like my life here, I have a job a home and I don't have to wake up at four am for guard duty. So thanks but no thanks." With that I moved to push past him but his arm stood in my way.

"You may not have a choice," he warned his dark eyes twinkling with worry," Something is stirring, a being no Olympian has encountered it will come for you. You are more special than you realize."

His words made my eyes sting, how was I special? A roman legion drop out with no future. Yeah that sounded real special. Somnus looked at me with a questioning gaze, one that I always hated but always found familiar.

"*Sigh* fine I'll go, any place you have in mind?" I sighed as the god smiled like he had just won the lottery.

"Actually your way there is already close by, I'm just here to make sure your prepared and I do believe I missed your birthday so for that I give you this." He opened my hand and placed a leather bracelet and a can of pepper spray. I tried to smile, but this was the worse gift I had ever gotten. Somnus gestured for me to inspect the items better. I turned the leather bracelet around and saw on the front it had a silver wolfs head with a ring dangling from its mouth. Sure it looked pretty cool but I still didn't understand it.

"It's a shield," the god barked, seeing as I was not understanding what it was he pulled on the ring in the wolfs mouth causing it to grow until I was hold a four foot wide disk with the imprint of a snarling wolf. I marveled at the detail and ancient Greek lettering around the edges.

"Its name is efiálti̱s."

"Nightmare," I translated, surprised by instantly knowing what he had said.

"Yes, it is a lot like Zeus's shield aegis, only with this shield in eyes of your enemy you will become what they fear most. And as for the pepper spray give the lid a twist and you hold óneiro the dream spear one touch and your foe with fall into a deep slumber."

I whistled in appreciation of the gifts, maybe the old coot wasn't so bad. Of course he quickly ruined my opinion of him by disappearing before I could say thank you.

"Great, I finally the guy and now he's gone again." I put the ring back into Nightmare's mouth causing it to shrink back into a normal bracelet. With many choice words I made it back to Pans Corner when something caught my eye. Hiding in the shadows were three teens huddling into a corner. "This can't be good" I thought to myself as I made my way towards them. I was within three feet when I could hear them whispering.

"Are you sure that this is the right place? I don't think we'll find any demigods here." a blonde girl inquired to one of the figures next to her. All three of them looked like they had been through hell and back.

"I'm 99% that there is an important demigod here," a girl in a black leather jacket and a death to Barbie T-shirt quipped. "This is definitely the place I saw in my dream." That caught my attention Somnus had mentioned that ride to where I needed to go was close.

"Well let's get going then, I'm tired of squatting here." A boy about my age complained, he had dark black hair and strange green eyes like the sea after a storm. If these kids were looking for me then I might as well make myself known to them. I coughed loudly causing them to snap at attention. Their gazes staring at me in shock.

"H-how long were you standing there?" the green eye boy asked nervously.

"Oh about the whole time," I smirked as their faces turned a slight shade of crimson from being surprised, " you guys look like you've seen better days, come inside my treat." I motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen. They looked at each other with doubt for a moment before following my lead.

"Hey killer, what are you doing here I thought you went home?" asked Luis as he out the last of today's cash into the safe. "These kids with you?" his eyes narrowing getting ready for a fight. I chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry boss there with me, they looked hungry so I'm getting them some dinner." I handed him a fifty and made my way to the grill. After ten minutes had passed I lead our small group into the front lobby after promising Luis that I would clean up the mess.

"So… you work for a satyr." The green eyed boy asked between bites of his veggie burger.

"So that's what he is," I mused to myself, "I just thought he was a demigod or some clear sighted mortal when he hired me. It definitely explains all the vegan food." They laughed at that except for the girl in the death to Barbie t-shirt. Her electric blue eyes kept focus on me, they were pretty yes but also sort of disturbing as if she was expecting me to grow horns or something. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "You lose something over here cupcake?" I asked meeting her angry gaze. We continued like that before the blonde girl cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she said her gray eyes cutting between us. "Were just a little surprised is all, we've never really met a demigod our age on his own, alive at least.'

"Well I wouldn't really call it living, I'm just squatting here until the next part of my quest comes along." They looked at me strangely, I guess it would sound crazy. A demigod on his own working at a vegan burger joint waiting for a quest.

"You really are him aren't you? The demigod from my dream." The death to Barbie girl stated with an undertone of disappointment.

"Well I think I might know why that is but before we get down to business let's introduce ourselves." I said with a confident smile trying to hide the curiosity that was eating at my gut.

The gray eyed girl glared at me in challenge "You first."

"Sure I'll give you the courtesy, I'm Kai McLane second legionnaire of the 3 regiment, great grandson of Somnus and son of Sarah McLain and some mystery guy she fell in love with. Ok your turn Greeks, wow me." I fixed Death to Barbie with a humorous smile but she didn't take the bait. With her black punk style hair and leather jacket she reminded me of a female ghost rider with skin, the other two demigods looked at us in utter disbelief. Finally shaking out of her trance the gray eyed blonde spoke first.

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." I shook her hand politely, moving my gaze to the green eyed boy next to her.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" I shook his hand a bit more roughly, I had heard stories about him during my time at Camp Jupiter. Lastly I turned towards the dark cloud in the corner. She sighed indignantly but met my gaze.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus." I smiled at her with appreciation.

"Well, two kids of the Big Three. I had the pleasure of meeting your brother Ms. Thalia Grace he is one hell of a fighter. And you Percy Jackson I've heard a lot about you, well done. So now that we've been introduced…. What the fuck are you three doing here!?" the last part I didn't mean to yell but the suspense was starting to bug me and when you're a demigod with serious add and no patients shit will get on your nerves if they take too long. Also the daughter of Zeus was starting to get on my nerves with her constant glares and haughty attitude. Like being a spawn of the sky somehow made you all that.

"We are on a quest to find a half-blood that might be able to help us back at our camp." Annabeth stated like we were in a war meeting, my outburst seeming to not have surprised her at all. I looked her with interest, I had never seen a child of Athena before and this was quite the good impression.

"So you guys expect me to believe that there's some problem at your camp that you've decided to not tell me about and I'm to just go with you?!"

"Well, yeah kind of." Percy shrugged as he finished off the last of his burger. His honesty was astounding but then again what did I have to lose.

"Alright say no more I'll go. Just don't think you're getting away with that lame story, your telling me all the details on our way there." Percy and Annabeth nodded wile Thalia just rolled her eyes and walked out of the building. I was beginning to like her less and less.

**And that is chapter one! Whew what could happen next? What was Somnus trying to warn Kai about and what the hell is up with Thalia? All questions will be answered! Eventually. Until next time guys/girls please R&R.**

**Somnus: roman equivalent to Hypnos the god of sleep.**


	2. I Scare a Centaur

**Hey every one! I had so much fun writing chapter one that I just had to keep going. So here is chapter two, I'm going to try and keep up with the decent length chapters. I've also decided for this series to switch off between Kai and Thalia there will also be some Percebeth but not much. Too many characters drive me crazy when I try to keep track of them all. As always please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Chapter 2: I Scare a Centaur**

The summer winds whipped through my hair as we continued our flight over the east coast. The air was warm and the atmosphere was peaceful that was until the ass-hole opened his big mouth. "Are we there yet?" Kai asked for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes the best I could with them sealed shut, even though I was the daughter of Zeus and had flown a couple of times heights still scared the shit out of me. We had been flying for four hours now and tensions were starting to get pretty high. We somehow managed to convince Kai's satyr boss Luis to let him take a vacation until his quest was done. He was stubborn at first but as soon as we mentioned our camp director Dionysus his face turned marble white and practically begged us to take Kai off his hands. Sometimes that over grown brat was good for something. I thought to myself, but shook my head when I realized how weird the notion was.

"We just passed the empire state building so yeah were finally almost there." I heard Percy call out, by tension in his voice he was starting to get irritated by the new guy too. Ever since we met him something about him rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was his black locks were in desperate need of a haircut or the fact that his eyes were bright blue like mine but with a more sarcastic twist that just got under my skin, or maybe that his skin was way to perfectly tan which seemed like he was either a superficial model or some meat-head who thought he was the gods gift to women. When I brought it up to Annabeth before we departed she nodded in agreement. He reminded us of someone but we couldn't put our fingers on who he reminded us of. He sort of looked like Percy to me but with a way bigger attitude. The thought almost made me gag so I just brushed it off, but the more I thought about it the more pissed I got. If this guy was the one that was going bring peace to my life like my dreams had then I was in some deep doo-doo.

"Finally because I don't think cupcake and I can handle being in the air for much longer." Even though he was right his comment still struck a nerve, no one calls me cupcake or mentions my fear of heights and gets away with it. I swiveled my head in the sound of his voice ready to silence the roman reject.

"Oh why don't you just shove it solider boy," I spat with hopes of causing to shut up, sadly my harsh words had only managed to piss him off. Causing another battle of tongues and not in the fun way.

"Well sorry Sparky, but it wasn't my idea to take the Pegasus express now was it!" I heard him grumble through clenched teeth. This kid was either extremely brave or extremely stupid and by the looks of how we got along option number two seemed to be the most imminent.

"How else were supposed to get to camp without being attacked every three feet?! It's not my fault you can't handle being high up!" I snarled half-heartedly, I didn't like being up here as much as he did but I would never admit it to the rest of our group. Even though I knew Percy and Annabeth were trying their best to not join the fight I could still hear them hold in their laughter.

"Um not to call the kettle black here or anything but you can't handle heights either Thalia." Percy muttered from his place on the reigns causing my cheeks to burn earning a chuckle from the roman reject next to me.

"Kai don't encourage him." Annabeth chided "The last thing we need is to crash because our driver decided to tell crappy jokes" Thank the gods Annabeth was the sensible one on this trip otherwise I would have strangled these two back in Tennessee.

"So what's the trouble with your camp? You haven't told me the whole story yet." Kai asked, I got a feeling he was talking to me but thankfully I was saved by Seaweed Brain.

"There have been attacks recently at our borders." Percy answered carefully knowing full well I was in ear shot. Most of the attacks have been happening close to cabin one making the counselors wonder if they had anything to do with me or Zeus.

"So what does that have to do with me? I've fought monsters yeah but I don't think that's what you need me for." Damn this kid was smarter than he let on, I thought to myself as I traced my thumb over Aegis on my wrist. Maybe he was brave, a quality I found admirable in many guys.

"Well it's not the fact that were attacked, it's what's attacking us that is making us worry. The past few weeks we have been attacked by creatures that have been sleeping since the beginning of the fifth age but now they seem to be waking up and attacking anything that smells godly. Then our oracle spouted a prophecy about us needing a decedent of sleep to fight the nightmares as they are called."

"So that's what lead you three to me, wow I feel special." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but the way he said it made me feel like he didn't believe what was saying. Like he wasn't special at all. I guess from time to time I've felt that way too. Ever since I left the hunter's things have been pretty sour. Maybe the attacks were because I had offended Lady Artemis and now she was out for revenge. Or perhaps there is another reason one that's even far more sinister than an angry goddess. Neither idea made me happy but I silently hoped it wasn't Artemis out for revenge. We all stayed quiet for the next twenty minutes or so when the smell of pine brought everyone's attention to the ground below us.

"Were here!" I cheered ready to have me feet on the sweet ground once more. Finally this flying hell will be soon over. We circled over the lake before I finally swallowed my fear and open on eye to the forest campground below my feet. The summer session was in full swing. Campers decked out in blue jeans and bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts were riding canoes in the lake while satyrs danced with the nymphs and dryads. The rock wall was bubbling and spewing lava as it always did. On the surface everything was just as they had left it three days ago, but there was a tension in the air. As if all of camp expected the sky to rip open with demon teachers with flaming math homework. Hey, it's happened before.

"Hold on guys I'm taking us in for a landing." I nodded to Percy in anticipation. The sweet ground was only a few yards away. Down we spiraled until the chariot came to a bumpy stop in the middle of the statue garden that littered the grounds in front of the big house.

"Ladies and dude, I know you didn't have much of a choice but still thank you for flying air Pegasus." We all chuckled at Kai's lame attempt at humor. Maybe there was some hope for him after all. I shook that thought from my head, no I'm not going to let this guy get anywhere close to me. After Luke pretty much all men were ruined for me. "Maybe that's why I joined the hunters" I shrugged to myself.

"Wow, so this is your camp. Looks like a fun place." I smirked at Kai's wide eye expression, this guy was hard to peg. One minute he's getting on my nerves next he's making me smirk. I sighed to myself, grabbing my stuff this was going to be a long summer.

"You guys grab the rest of the supplies I'll go let Chiron know that were here." I yelled to the rest of the demigod quartet making my way up the stairs.

…

I stared at Thalia's retreating form. Something was wrong with her that much I could tell. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I went too far on the scared of heights jokes after all I was no better. I asked Annabeth if she was ok but she told me not to worry.

"She's not really much of a social creature. Just give her some space when she needs it and you'll be fine." She assured me but the emotion in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. She was worried for the raven haired girl too.

"So where to now? Chiron right? He's like your guys' version of Lupa isn't he?" I asked no one in particular, anxious to change the subject. Annabeth nodded to me in confirmation and pointed to the giant cabin behind me.

"Just walk straight ahead and go to the last door on the left." I thanked her quickly before jogging off. The big house was well big. I looked like some winter resort with blue paint and white trimmings. I didn't really get a Greek feel from it until seeing the gold eagle on the roof. Yeah that sold me I was defiantly in a Greek camp. But unlike from what I had read in the reports of this place I didn't really feel like in was in enemy territory, it felt more like I had just come home after a long trip. I continued to gaze at the scenery when I heard the subtle clip clop of hooves on wood. I turned to see a very startled centaur with a scraggly beard wearing a world's best archer short sleeve standing in the door way.

"It's nice to meet you sir, my names Kai McLane." I bowed respectfully, if this was the same guy who had trained Hercules and all the great heroes I had better be on my best behavior. Only silence followed my introduction. With a curious gaze I looked up to see the centaur had not moved from his spot in the door way.

"You... you're supposed to be dead!" he stammered, trotting back and forth like an agitated horse. I wasn't sure what he meant by dead but before I could ask what Chiron meant I was quickly pulled inside and rushed into the big house. I struggled for a minute but I soon gave up. This guy's grip was like a bear trap and didn't seem to be interested of letting go of me anytime soon. So I went along for the ride until we came to a small flat on the second floor. The door slammed behind us with a loud whack as I was plopped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Dude what that was for!" I cried indignantly as I rubbed my sore neck. The centaur didn't answer me. Instead he trotted over to and empty wheel chair in the corner. He slipped off his quiver and bow and backed up the chair, which opened like a trap door. Chiron gingerly stepped into it with his back legs and began to squish himself into a space that was much too small for his horse half, it must have been magic. I could imagine the sound of a truck backing up as the centaur's lower half completely disappeared and the chair folded out a pair of human legs in kaki attire. If I hadn't seen him in his horse form I would have thought Chiron was your average mortal guy in a wheelchair.

"Lemonade?" he offered making his way to a mini refrigerator. His room looked like your average bachelor pad, the only differences were where the bed should be was a pile of hay and the walls were covered in all sorts of trophies and photos of campers. Probably his favorite heroes he had trained. I continued to look until I saw familiar face on the wall. The camper could have been about 17 but I would recognize her anywhere.

"Mom?!" I blurted pure shock gripping me. Here I was in the house of my camps former enemy and here I see a picture of my mom in her teens. Chiron looked up from pouring the lemonade to see what I was staring at.

"Ah yes Sarah, I had a feeling you were related to her. She was one are best campers here. But one day she disappeared leaving nothing. Not even a note." His words rattled in my head, making my vision foggy.

"Why was she here?!" The centaur tried to force a smile but he was failing miserably.

"Better not to ask," Chiron stated. "Please sit."

I took some lemonade, though my stomach was in knots. Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and continued to force a smile. The old man's eyes were deep and dark as a cave.

"So, Kai you said? Would you mind telling me where you're from?"

"Camp Jupiter sir, but I had left many years before that so I guess I would say Colorado." He didn't seem convince so I told him the whole story, from running out of Camp Jupiter to the meeting with my grandfather. I didn't see any point in blurring the details, and Chiron was a good listener. He didn't react to the story, other than the occasional nod encouraging me to continue. When I was done, the old centaur sipped his lemonade.

"I see," Chiron said, "And you must questions for me."

"Only one," I admitted, "What did you mean you said I should be dead?"

Chiron studied me with concern, as if he expected me to disappear in front of him. "My boy, do you know of who your father is? Why we're being attacked by these strange creatures?"

"I never knew my dad, I always assumed he was some centurion my mom fell in love with that died before I had been born." The look of sadness in the old man's eyes gave me the impression that he did not believe me. I didn't blame him, even to me it seemed like a lie. He continued to look at me for a few seconds before continuing the conversation.

"_Quis eratious ver inatious."_ He said with a worried look on his face. I had no idea what he was saying. I sat there blankly as the centaurs featured into one of disbelief.

"You said you're from Camp Jupiter but you dint understand a word of what I had just said."

"Not really, was it important?"

The look of utter disbelief on Chiron's face would have been funny had the atmosphere been so dark.

"It is common knowledge that most children of Rome can speak fluent latten, it is only children of Greece that don't understand it."

The realization hit me like a ton of rocks, he had switched ti another language and I didn't understand a word of it. I tried to wrap my mind around what this could mean, but too many things were swirling about in my mind. I was starting to get the feeling I was doing something wrong but Chiron didn't seem to be saying anything.

"I have taught many heroes over the years but never have I encountered one like you." The sunlight reflected off of Chiron's eyes making them seem to dance. This was making me very nervous so I quickly backtracked.

"So I'm an anomaly that's fun and all but what did you mean I was supposed to be dead? I don't like that bit of information."

I'm afraid I can't explain my boy, something is at work here and I have made it my policy to keep out of Olympian politics." I was about to ask what he meant when the sound of a conch shell bellowed in the distance. Chiron sighed in relief

"Lunch time, I think we should put a pin in this conversation for now." I nodded in agreement, I hadn't eaten anything since last night and I was starving. I followed Chiron out of his apartment and to the pavilion. The smell of barbeque calling my name.

**Woo hoo chapter two! What does Chiron mean Olympian politics? Things are definitely going to get crazy! As always please read and review.**


End file.
